Organoids with attitudes
by KillerKatKitty
Summary: There are four orgnaoids. Zeke, Specular, Ambient and Shadow. Specular is the only female. who's gonna get the girl? (feel free to offer up any ideas as to which organoid actually SHOULD get the girl! lol)


            The camp was silent as Ambient retreated into a tent, his large red form looming in the shadows of the tent. He slowly sits down by the fire next to shadow. The masters had gone to plan an attack on the guardian force base. A large red mark on Ambient's face is brought out in the light. You'd think that his crimson color would hide the mark, but this mark seems fresh and painful.

            ~_What's up with that?~_ Shadow asks. Looking incredulously at Ambient. He seems very focused on the mark, staring at it, wondering how Ambient got it.

            ~_Specular. She says I got to close. She whacked me.~ _He rubs his face slowly as Shadow starts to laugh.

            _~Specular gave you that!? Dang! What'd you do?~ _Shadow laughs out. Smiling, he pushes Ambient jokingly. His eyes almost squeezed shut.

            _~We were just standing out there and all I did was adjust myself!~_ He says, glaring at Shadow. _~And stop laughing at me!~_

            ~_Well, it seems that you adjusted yourself the wrong way! Towards Specular!~_ He holds his gut he's laughing so hard. He eventually falls over and rolls on the floor.

            _~So? I'd like to see you do better!~_ Ambient growls. Sulking quietly. Shadow regains some composure and steps to his feet.

            _~Ok then. I will!~_ He states smiling, he chuckles and shakes his head, chuckling still as he steps outside. He could still hear Ambient's muttering as he slowly walks towards Specular. She stands, looking at the moon and stars, her blue metal seeming to glow in the light.

            _~Beautiful, aren't they?~_ The raven organoid states. Standing beside Specular. She turns to look at him once before turning back to the sky.

            _~Yes, they are.~_ She says, calming her screechy voice slightly. Though Specular was considerable taller then Shadow, they spoke as equals. 

            _~They shine like someone I know.~_ He says, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She watches him skeptically. Wondering if he's talking about her. _~Someone I know who's beautiful and cunning, smart and elegant, tall and metal, and her master is in love with mine.~_ He turns his head to look at her. She growls under her breathe.

            _~You too huh? What is it with you and Ambient?~ _She growls turning her head sharply to glare at Shadow. _~Just stop it! You're REALLY annoying me!~_ She growls. Snarling at the dark organoid. She turns back to stare at the sky, very ticked. Shadow continues to watch her; he takes a step towards her that Specular does not notice.

            ~_What do you mean?~_ He asks, taking another step towards Specular. She takes note of this step and snarls. She growls at him, bring up her large tail to whack him full in the face. He staggers back, holding his face. She smirks at him, then turns back to watch the sky once more.

            He growls, but turns back towards the tent he had come from. Ambient had been waiting by the fire. Knowing that he would see his dark friend soon after he left. _~Wow Shadow, you actually didn't get the girl?~_ He teases, sneering evilly. Shadow glowers at Ambient, thoroughly ticked at the abrupt rejection from Specular.

            _~Oh shut up.~_ He growls, rubbing his face, a large red bruise growing on his cheek.

            ~_Oh, it looks like she even kissed you!~_ Ambient laughs, thoroughly enjoying his revenge. 

            _~I said shut up!~_ He growls snarling at Ambient. _~At least I lasted out there longer then you did!~_ He snarls. Smirking defiantly.

            _~Oh shut up.~ _Ambient growls, sulking again. The conversation slowly dies down until the masters return, all three of them. They decide to erect their respective tents. Raven is the first with his black tent, black being his favorite color. Hiltz had already pitched his red tent and Raven pitched his as far away from Hiltzs' as possible. The two men went into their tents, leaving the one the organoids resided in up for the moment.

            "Shadow!" Raven shouts sharply from his tent. Shadow casts a glare at Ambient before leaving to join his master. Ambient smirks as Shadow leaves. Ambient decides that he should also return to his master and he makes his way to Hiltzs' large tent. 

            Reese sighs and grumbles, "Stupid men, leaving me to clean up that tent!" She furrows her brow as she lets down the tent. Specular joins her master and helps to fold up the tent, stomping out the fire with her large clawed foot. Specular grumbles, communicating with her master.

            _~They did it again tonight.~_ Specular grumbles, agitated.

            "Again!?" Reese says, a little startled at the boldness of the other organoids. "You stop them?" She asks, folding the cloth from the tent.

            _~Yeah, gave 'em a good whacking, both of them.~_ She states calmly. Picking up the sticks and posts. 

            "That's good. You just wait Specular, as soon as this is over Hiltz and Ambient'll be gone, you won't have to deal with him anymore." She smiles packing away the tent. Specular looks skeptically at her master.

            _~What about Raven and Shadow?~_ Specular asks, standing up fully, holding the packed up tent. Reese smiles a little dreamily.

            "We shall see…" Reese continues to smile dreamily. Specular glares a Raven's tent. Specular packs away the folded tent. Only to turn and find Reese pitching her blue tent right next to Raven's. Specular growls and shakes her head. Reese retreats into her tent, laying out her sleeping bag and climbing in. Specular curls up at the door of the tent. Both are soon asleep and their small camp falls silent.

            A white organoid sits in the bushes, it's master beside it. The red eyes of the white organoid fall on the blue organoid curled up in front of the blue tent and they stay there until the voice of its master jerks it's eyes away from the organoid with his voice. "That black tent there must be Ravens. And that blue one next to it must be Reese's. But, I don't see Hiltzs'." Van mutters looking around for the red tent he knows must be around somewhere. 

            "It's over there." Irvine says, pointing to a red tent, far off from the others. "He probably doesn't want company." Irvine says, resting his hand back under him. Van nods and turns to Zeke. 

            "Hey Zeke, I want you to watch those two tents over there. If anyone will have written plans for their attack on us, it'll be Hiltz. Make sure that no one from those two tents gets to Hiltz before we're done." Zeke nods his head vigorously. He smiles at Van and speaks to him. ~_You can count on me!~_ All Irvine can hear is a roar, but Van smiles and gives Zeke a thumbs-up.

            Van, Irvine and Zeke all immerge from the bushes. Specular watches them out of almost closed eyes. The glow of her eyes muffled by her lids. Zeke watches as the two men run silently to Hiltzs' tent. Zeke turns his head and attention to the large blue mass of a female organoid.

            _~Hello?~_ Zeke whispers. Sniffing the organoid. Specular can hear and smell the strong organoid. She had only seen this organoid once, and had not really caught any vital information. Zeke stretches his neck to sniff the head of the blue organoid, his eyes wide and curious.  At the same time Specular is breathing in the zoids scent. 

            She quickly raises a claw and grabs Zeke around the muzzle. Zeke's eyes grow wide and he looks like, if he could scream he would. Specular lifts another claw to raises a metal finger in front of her muzzle. Signaling for Zeke to remain silent. Zeke nods as Specular slowly lets go of his muzzle. She walks by him, exploring the bushes he had been hiding in. Zeke chuckles slightly.

            _~You knew we were there?~_ Zeke whispers, a little embarrassed. Specular nods, thoroughly examining the area. A stir in the dark tent calls Specular's attention, she casts a sharp glance at Zeke. And he stumbles back slightly. The raven organoid stumbles out of the tent, it gazes around, it seems impervious to the white organoid until it shakes its head and looks around again. It glowers at the organoid before looking in Specular's direction. Shadow looks from Specular to Zeke, wondering what the heck was going on.

            _~What are YOU doing here?~_ Shadow growls lowly at Zeke, knowing that this organoid belongs to his masters' enemy. Zeke glares back, snarling quietly. Zeke looks from Shadow to Specular, also wondering what the heck is going on. 

            Specular, noticing that all eyes are on her, she turns on the defensive. She glares at both of them, snarling. _~Well, don't look at me for your answers! Ask each other!~_ She growls, turning her back on the two. Only to be staring into the red face of Ambient. She jumps back, a little startled. She looks back at Hiltzs' tent, a little confused. The tent was silent and Ambient was right in front of her. 

            "Look at that!" Van whispers to Irvine as they crouch in the bushes. They watch the four organoids. 

            "That blue one must be a female." Irvine states bluntly, focusing in on the faces of the organoids.

            "How can you tell that?" Van asks, looking incredulously at Irvine. 

            "Look at it, it's thinner then the others, it seems like its features are more defined. It's defiantly female." Irvine nods slowly to himself. Van watches them.

            "Oh." Van says. A little agitated that Irvine had seen something before he did. 

            "I wish I could understand what they're saying!" Irvine says, a little agitated himself, that Van can. 

            "I'll explain it to you as they talk." Van says smugly, (considering them even) keeping his eyes on the organoids.

            ~_Where ya' going Specular?~_ Ambient smirks, still very agitated at her abrupt refusal of his advances earlier that day. She growls and steps back. She raises her head to loom over Ambient, her teeth bared in a snarl.

            _~Yes, where ARE you going?~_ Shadow smiles. She turns to find him standing right behind her. She snarls and turns to face Shadow, only to have Ambient grab her tail. She whips it out of his claw and again strikes him with it. Zeke stands watching, not really knowing what's going on. She growls at Shadow and Ambient.

            _~Why won't you just leave me alone?~_ She snarls at both of them, her tail poised to give either of them a good beating.

            Ambient smirks evilly, his eyes wide. _~Oh, I don't know, just because!~_ He takes a step towards Specular, she snarls at him and turns her attention to Shadow, almost expecting him to do the same. But, he does not. She takes a step back from them both, growling. 

            _~Stay away from me!~_ She growls, again hitting Ambient on the face. He seems oblivious to her attacks. He only stares at her, grinning evilly. She looks at the other two, worry in her eyes. Shadow steps foreword, only not towards her, he steps towards Ambient snarling.

            _~Leave her Ambient.~_ Shadow snarls. Standing defensively in front of Specular. She growls skeptically at Shadow, wondering what he is doing. She snarls, knowing that she isn't going to get very far if she always has to have someone protecting her. She pushes Shadow aside abruptly with her tail. She snarls at Ambient. 

            "They're arguing. Shadows protecting the female from Ambient." Van says incredulously. Irvine jabs him in the side and Van glares at him. "Wad' you do that for?" Van growls. Irvine glares. "

We're leaving!" Irvine nods towards Zeke and Zeke fades away from the other organoids. Irvine and Van reluctantly slip away.

            _~Leave ME Ambient!~_ She snarls striking Ambient sharply with her tail on the neck. She snarls and charges at him, the spikes framing her head scrape against the metal of Ambient and Ambient howls in pain. Raven, Hiltz and Reese come streaming out of their tents. Hiltz runs to ambient and Reese to Specular, but Raven stands at the mouth of his tent, watching from a distance. 

            "What's going on?" Hiltz shouts, standing beside his organoid. Ambient rubbs his face, a long scratch along his cheek. Specular growls menacingly at Ambient. Specular turns to Reese and explains the situation. Reese nods and glares at Hiltz and Ambient.

            "It was Ambient's fault. He advanced on Specular." She lays a hand on Specular's neck reassuringly. Specular nods and snarls at the retreating Ambient. Hiltz glares at Reese. 

            "You filthy liar! Ambient would never do that!" He glares at Reese. Finding new found courage Ambient steps beside his master and nods, smiling broadly. Shadow snarls and turns to his own master. Raven nods, having heard it from Shadow.

            "She speaks the truth, Hiltz." Raven says, stepping foreword, His organoid nodding his head vigorously behind him. Hiltz glared at the two of them, then at his organoid.

            "I guess I can't argue with both of you." He turns to his organoid. "Ambient. You are here-by punished; you shall have no cookies for the next month. You stupid cookie." Hiltz nods in satisfaction as the look of pain grows on Ambient's face. "Problem solved. Ambient, stay away from Specular, and I mean it. And if you mess around her again, you're no-cookie-punishment will be extended. Now everyone go to bed." Specular nods and proceeds to eat cookies and gloat over being able to eat them.

I don't know, do you think I should add another chapter to this? I don't know… I'm debating it. Now, all you stupid cookies review! Now!^^


End file.
